The djöngwbal confedaration
NAME: The Djöngwbalj confederation (speak: ɟʝõŋⱱaʎ) FLAG/SYMBOL: none (although three short lines meeting in the middle in equal distance is a common cultural symbol) LOCATION: https://imgur.com/gallery/fHBFMg9 GEOGRAPHY: As one may see, this claim is parted: in the northern part, my culture(s) live in the deepest jungle, which is as densely grown, as a may imagine, and very, VERY humid, because humidity is trapped inside the density of the forest, and the winds blow a LOT Of rain over, that additionally gets stopped by the mountains. Therefore one will have a hard time to find the ground, for it is covered in gigantic trees and water, that makes a swampy aspect. In the southern part meanwhile it is very, VERY hot in the desert, that is mostly made of stones and glass (due to vulcanism in the mountains), but gets sandier and sandier the further one travels away from the mountains, which, for two tectonic plates meat here have grown to a unbelievable heights, holding glaciers and a lot of snow during winters. In the middle part, in the tunneled mountains (there is the mythos, that Taroq lived here in the days, the isle was still connected to the main lands), the climate is quite cold all year round and very, VERY snowy in winters, for, due to two tectonic plates meeting, the mountains get very, VERY high, and show a lot of volcanic activity. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY: My creatures (the djöngs) could best be described as furred humans (like slimmer minotaurs) with long, hoofed and satyr-like legs, though their arms and hands seem human. As for their head: it is long, and shaped similar to a hart, although their antlers are quite a bit larger, and heavily branched, without having a clear base „branch“, like deer do, or a flat palate (or however you are to call it), like moose do. They loose and regrow their antlers every three years (roughly), though the hard palate stays, once fully grown, for the rest of their live. This palate is a halved shield, that stretches from their antlers over their face and forehead to the mouth of any djöng, shielding their face and only leaving two crevices for their sharp eyes. Though they may not be of the highest physical power, their mind is strong, and their memory, especially for written text and spoken word is extraordinary. Due to the very different conditions under which the djöngs have to survive, they have developed a wide variety of methods, to stand against nature. While in the north exclave, the humid and hot weather does not directly hinder them, the wood does: for they have hoofs, they have a hard time in locomotion, so they specified on a more plant-based diet with the addition of small, slower animals, as well as some fish. While in the mountain ranges they have the advantage of having hoofs for climbing even the steepest mounts, pray is rare and hard to find, though not as rare as in the south, where prey has either to be dug up, or fished. In this gahstily hot desert, water may be rare, though the river gives a reliable source of fresh drinking water and refreshment on hot summer days, even if, hence the djöngs awaking at evenings, this use is not required very often. HISTORY: In ancient times the djöngs were one tribe, hunting and dwelling in the large wanjpfic mountains. Then in year 0, as the djöngs since then counted (around year -250 in our counting), in a secret long forgotten cave, a enormously long text, carved into the stone, in the ancient script of the nearly-forgotten ceremonial sister tongue was found and changed everything completely. In the single, long, long epos, a mythological world and religion was depicted, including a cult about the magic portals, which locations were partially described. Thus the djöngs made their way into the gahstly hot desert pcoczaf and, after 3 years, found the said portal and the cultural settling under the sand throughout a magical tracking method described in the epos (see the part on magic) and, after additional three years, three djönjs (the number three was a secret number in the epos) passed the portal and found themselves in the gvongwüng djungle, from which they returned (correct: after 3 years)and told all, how much friendlier the gvongwung wood was. Then „The Split“ happened. There were many, many reasons, why, but the most important one was, that the djöngs said, they were to worship both sides of the portal; both settlings around them; both worlds. Thus, they live parted, but in close and friendly contact to this day. Quite some time later, after other animals being caught wanting to destroy the sacred text in the original cave called bzünggnggol, so the djöngs decided, they would split both their communities again, in order of some guarding the epos, so a small thriving community emerged. (and also added up to the number of settlings to 3.) SOCIETY: a classic tradition-driven Acephalous society: The majority of happenings are regulated by the traditions, described in the epos of bzünggnggol, including worshiping and common philosophy circles (see Culture), but if something has to be decided spontaneously (which doesn’t occur often) they discuss it in the round, and the idea, that is overwhelmed by the other ideas arguments is taken. All djöngs are equal and only regulated by culture, including questions like who has to hunt when and who has to read a text in a ceremony: there is no real leadership other than the epos. One point on their hunting though: They only hunt using bow and arrow, and, though they may not have leaderships, their are six traditional clothings for all huntsmen and huntswomen (who almost hunt more, for they have the slight tendency to grow taller and stronger), and while they don’t display a rank, they show, how long one has been a hunter, though some may be „awarded“ a higher „uniform“ after a significant deed (for example rescuing others in a fight). Culture: There are three main parts of djöngwbal culture (who would have guessed): the portals, the epos and their forebears. Every third of a year one part is practiced ceremonially: in the first part the epos is worshiped and read in one go by numerous readers over quite a few days. While both clans have a copy of the original, a group of both made up of all djöngs, that have come of age, as well as many others, that have not been there in longer a while and are still physically able, make the pilgrimage to the old cave in the high mountains to seek the the inscripted cave and read long passages whith the others they meet. During the second part of the year, a ceremony for the portals is held, with the total two clans swopping sides for the worshiping. The third part is a long happening, in which all aged djöngs drink a traditional „potion“, that causes para-normal hallucinations, in which they believe to be contacted by their forefathers and foremothers One point added: the djöngs are very much into literature and music. For they can hear very well they have a much more complex tone system (72 edo to be precise), and use much more distinctions in note lengths (like single tuplet notes within a melody of duplets); they sing or play different instruments. Secondly literature is a common „hobby“ of all djöngs: while almost mythological histories (plural, yes) with strong philosophical and/or religious meanings are disproportionately common, thought-only texts are not unheard of! There are often spontaneous meetings regarding the discussion of philosophy, story and religion, that the djöngs enjoy a lot. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC: Hard to describe: All magical djöngs (which are 1%, as usual) have the ability to track down emotions: they can feel, what others are feeling mentally. This gives them a large advantage at hunting, which they wouldn’t be great at otherwise, for they can that way track down animals, that are near too (the accuracy decreases, the further the distance). Secondly they can, with very high effort from a large number of them, find magical locations, such as the first portal, for they have a very, very slight emotion bound to them too. These ability’s were only relearned through sections in the epos of bzünggnggol, for they require a lot of practice. Magic is very respected in society, though magic-users are not specially treated. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS: Exports: south territory: glas in raw form or many blown items like animal figures or pots and glasses; basketry work from hard straw; north territory: wood in its raw form or carved into items like figures, or simple furniture; parchment made from plant leaves; middle territory: stone and iron in raw or worked form. Additionally, their instrument crafting abilities, as well as their famous bows and arrows with sharp glass spikes are often sold. This is a soft claim. The djöngs do not have a hard territory, and don’t really care, if someone crosses the line into the lands, that are shown in the picture above, but can get very unpleasant, if someone either enters their sacred portal towns, or even more: the cave of the epos of bzüngnggol.